


What Gets Left Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito's life is threatened by a terminal illness, one that he refuses to talk about to his two best friends.(Warning: heavy subject matter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	What Gets Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will play around with time a bit, but I'll try not to make it too confusing.

Chiaki perused her pockets, rummaging through countless amounts of junk. Eventually, she landed on the item she was searching for: one loaf of bread. Chiaki lumbered over to the tall, balding shopkeeper, greatly slowed by her huge set of armor. The shopkeeper turned to her, a small (A) icon appearing next to him.

"Oh! Welcome back traveller! Have you procured the loaf yet?"

Chiaki selected the "give loaf" option and spammed through the rest of his dialogue. A chime played, and the shopkeeper handed over a modest amount of gold. 

"And if you've got time, I have another well-paying quest for you!"

It was already past four A.M., and her eyes were more than half closed, but the level bar was almost full. Now was no time to quit. Chiaki selected the yes button and listened to her instructions.

"Well, my friend in the next town over is fatally sick, and needs medicine. Can you bring him some? I'll pay you!"

-Pause-

Chiaki grimaced and rubbed her eyes. Maybe it was time for bed. Either way it certainly _wasn't_ time to think about that kind of thing. A "heal the sick friend" quest could wait. Chiaki tried her best to pull herself up from her plush chair, but she was stuck in place. Her hands curled up slowly into small, shaky fists. 

"I can't... keep reminding myself so easily. That should've been nothing." Chiaki pushed her chair back, sending herself rolling away from her setup, sending a longing glance at the phone on her bed. She rubbed her eyes again and clambered up onto the mattress.

Chiaki opened her contacts and hovered over the "call" button near Hajime's name. Her eyes wavered, and she threw the phone back down.

"I can call him tomorrow, he's probably asleep by now." 

Even so, Chiaki wished she could talk about everything, even if they already had hundreds of times. It wasn't exactly simple to just talk out something like this, but that didn't matter. They probably would've talked about it this much if it _wasn't_ terminal. Chiaki crawled under her covers, peeling off the hoodie she hadn't washed in a few days. 

As her eyes began to water, she wished she still had something on with sleeves. Chiaki pushed her blanket to her eyes, and rolled over, settling into the mattress.

* * *

Several Months Ago

* * *

When Nagito had called his friends and invited them to talk in his room, neither of them expected things to be as serious as he said. Nagito wasn't a liar, but he wasn't good at portraying his emotions either. To the two of them, his calm invitation that promised "bad news" might've been anything. 

Contently announcing that he had a few months to live felt incredibly in-characrer, but Nagito still remembered how that day went. Chiakis near-silent tears and Hajime's empty eyes were burned into his memory. After doing most of the consoling towards his friends, Nagito cleared his throat and readied himself to say what he had been really dreading.

"I know this is alot, so... I'm not saying anything else."

Chiaki and Hajime strengthened their grips on either side of him. Hajime slowly exhaled, trying not to go from wet eyes to full sobs. "It's okay, you've probably heard enough about this mess. I... I think spending time together is more i-"

Hajime's leader persona faded, and he stuck his head quickly into Nagito's shoulder. Nagito awkwardly moved his arms around them. "I understand, but... I really mean that I'm not saying anything. Ever." 

By now, Chiaki had partially regained composure. "Mm hm..."

Nagito tried patting her head, but this only caused her to let out far more tears than he had wanted. The three stayed where they were on Nagito's bed, taking turns, cycling between different forms of crying. Through all of this, Nagito sat in the middle, mildly uncomfortable. After about a half hour, he spoke up.

"Could you guys leave?" 

* * *

"But he can't just... Just not give us anything! I-If anything happened, how would we-"

Chiaki put a hand on Hajime's shoulder, and his words dried up. "I know, but it's his decision. If we knew, it might make him uncomfortable." Chiaki received a sympathetic look, so she continued. "And no one else knows, so it seems like he just wants it to all be private."

Hajime felt himself growing angrier, staying as still as he could. Chiaki was close to him, but so many calm words at a time like this... "Let's just support him, maybe he'll change his mind?"

"Look, I just... I just want to know. I don't care if it's... If it's cancer or something, I just want to know."

"Yeah." Hajime watched as her face hardened. He _knew_ she agreed, but... She was probably right. If these were his last months, talking about what would be taking him might be a waste of time. He felt himself tear up again, and Chiaki accepted him into a hug. He knew that they would get through this, but.. what was the point if Nagito didn't?

* * *

End of Part 1

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading part one of this little experiment. Btw, I'm gonna slow down with how fast I write fic's. I'll finish this one up soon, which will probably end at part 2 (change of plans: this may have three parts, it isn't decided yet). After that, I may take awhile before something new comes out. Get ready for some slightly better quality in the future! And if you enjoyed this, part 2 shouldn't take long at all
> 
> (Update! This fic may um... Take a while to come out. Sorry! I still plan on making it finished eventually tho!)


End file.
